Marah's Mystery Man
by Rose123
Summary: Marah Lewis finds herself in a tragic situation. With no one around, Marah must try and fight to survive But she is unable. But her guardian angel comes to her rescue. Will this "angel" save her in time? Who is the mysterious stranger? Find out by reading
1. Default Chapter

Marah's Mystery Man  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jeffrey where are you right now. I'd like to come over to talk to you about my designs for the fashion show. I figured you could give me a guy's perspective." Marah also wanted to hear his voice, but she didn't want to let on to him that that's why she called.  
  
"I'm at the Beacon. Come by now if you want to talk to me. Because I'm all my way out to the office." Jeffrey hung up the phone and waited for Marah to show up.  
  
A few minutes later, while keeping her emotions down, Marah arrived at the Beacon.  
  
"Thanks for meeting with me. I know that you have some place to be. But it'll only take a few minutes." Marah strutted into the room with some of her designs strung over her left arm. Her white blouse with pink roses on it began to glow as she walked into the light.  
  
Jeffrey took them off her arm and began looking at them. He didn't say anything at first but his eyes told Marah his true emotions.  
  
"So I assume you like them?" Marah asked curiously.  
  
Jeffrey showed no sign that he heard her as he continued to fumble through a stack of papers on his desk. "Yeah, Marah they're great. I think you did a good job on them. You have some real talent. But I think you better go. You know you're not supposed to be here. Now I have to go to the office, so can we do this again some other time?"  
  
Jeffrey was beginning to get frustrated at Marah and tried to get her to leave. Marah got the hint and headed for the door.  
  
"Fine Jeffrey, you don't seem to care about my work. When you don't care about what I do, then you obviously don't care about me."  
  
Before Jeffrey could shut the door, she interjected with, "I thought you were different than other guys. But I was wrong. You're like all the other guys. Only concerned about your job and never about relationships. All you care about is being the District Attorney of Springfield." Marah hurried off with tears starting to form in her eyes.  
Jeffrey didn't say a word. He just waited for her to leave and then he headed off to the office.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Marah needed to clear her head so she decided to go to the one place that made her feel at ease, the museum. As she started to walk down Fifth Street she got this feeling that something wasn't right. But instead of finding out what it was she continued down the street. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her; she then walked faster; hoping to get away from whoever was following her. After a few minutes she didn't hear the footsteps anymore so she decided to calm down. Then she walked past an alley, which is the only way to get to her house, when two men wearing black ski masks over their faces jumped her.  
  
Marah fell to the ground, her designs flew everywhere. One of the men pinned her to the ground while the other one began to rape her. The one man slapped her in the face causing Marah to cringe every time she felt a blow to her face. She tried to fight them off but they were too strong. She knew she couldn't scream because there was no one around to hear her. They continued to beat her up badly; not wanting to stop.  
  
But after about 15 minutes the men were going to continue, when all of a sudden they saw a shadow come out from behind one of the abandoned buildings. Without another thought, they took off and ran leaving Marah beaten on the ground.  
  
"Who's there?" Marah pleaded with the shadow.  
  
The shadow came closer but Marah was not able to make out its features. As it came towards her, Marah suddenly blacked out. Everything became a blur. The unknown Good Samaritan immediately called 911. The dispatcher said an ambulance would be there in 10 minutes. In the meantime, he knelt down to her and gave her CPR.  
  
"Come on wake-up. Don't give up now. Come on. You have so much to live for." The strange man kept repeating to her as she lies lifeless on the ground.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the ambulance finally showed up and rushed Marah to Cedars where Rick Bauer was on-duty that night. He immediately told one of the nurses to call Reva and Josh. The "guardian angel" who gave Marah CPR vanished from the scene right as the ambulance pulled up and carefully carried Marah onto the stretcher.  
  
"Oh my god, its Marah Lewis." Rick couldn't believe that his first patient of the night would be his friend's daughter. But he put his emotions aside and helped the EMT's wheel Marah into the emergency room. "Who called 911?" Rick asked one the EMT's.  
  
"We're not sure. There was no one at the scene when we got there." Rick looked confused. He couldn't figure out who called for the ambulance.  
  
Marah was still unconscious at this point, but she had a pulse. After hearing all of the commotion, Rick's dad, Ed Bauer entered the emergency room.  
  
"Son, what happened? What's all the commotion about?" Ed asked Rick while putting his white coat on.  
  
"It's Marah Lewis, dad. She's been attacked and possibly raped." Rick took his stethoscope from around his neck to check Marah's breathing. Ed began to help his son.  
  
After about five minutes, Reva and Josh arrived at the hospital. Distraught and upset, Reva ran to find Rick.  
  
"What happened to my daughter? Where is she? When can I see her?" Reva grabbed Rick's arms and demanded answers.  
  
"She's in the emergency room right now. The nurses are still working on her. Rick assured the Lewis's.  
  
"Is she awake? Can we see her?" Josh asked in his concerned father voice.  
  
"I'm sorry but Marah is unconscious. She's been beaten up pretty badly and she may have been raped. It'll be touch and go for now. The nurses are doing a rape kit now." Rick tried to stay calm as he did one of the hardest parts of being a doctor. It is these moments when Dr. Bauer begins to hate his job. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hours went by and Marah had still not woken up. But Reva and Josh stayed in the waiting room hoping to hear of any changes in their daughter's condition. They didn't want to call Shane or Cassie because they didn't want to worry them until they found out something solid.  
  
All of a sudden, Ed walked behind the front desk. Reva ran up to him.  
  
"Ed, how's Marah doing? No one has told us anything."  
  
"As far as I know she's still unconscious. You should talk to Rick; he was the one who attended to her when she first arrived." Ed grabbed a chart from the filing cabinet and headed back to the intensive care unit.  
  
Josh began to pace back and forth. He hadn't slept in a few hours. But all he could think about was Marah and what she must be going through. Reva sat in the waiting room chair.  
  
About an hour later, Rick finally came over to them. "Reva and Josh, the nurses did a rape kit and just sent it off to the lab. We should know within a few days what the results are."  
  
"Has she woken up yet?" They both asked not wanting to wait anymore.  
  
"No, not yet. But as soon as she does, I'll call you. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow when you're feeling better." Rick wanted to help take their pain away, but he knew deep down that there wasn't much he could do.  
  
"No, Rick we can't go home. We won't feel better until our daughter wakes up. We are going to stay here for as long as it takes." Rick nodded and left the room to check if Marah's condition had improved at all over these past few hours.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day, Reva and Josh decided it would be best to go home. They figured they weren't doing anyone any good by being at the hospital. If Dr. Bauer found out anything new, he promised he would call.  
  
That morning the Lewis's were awaked by dull ringing. Josh groggily tried to pin point where the sound was coming from. Reva beat him to it, sat up and answered the phone.  
  
"Yes ... Oh hi...No nothing new...She's still in the hospital...Thanks for your concern." Reva slowly hung up the phone as Josh entered the living room.  
"Who was that?" Josh went over to the fireplace and took a picture of Marah off of the mantle.  
"It was Mary from the television studio. She heard about Marah and wanted to know how we were holding up."  
"That's the fifth one this morning. Well, at least we know people care." Josh continued staring at his daughter's young, beautiful face. He began to think back to when she was a little girl and she skinned her knee. She came to him with weepy eyes wanting her daddy to take the pain away. He always kissed it and put a Band-Aid on it. Marah always felt better afterward. Josh then began to think if only I could kiss the pain and make it go away now.  
  
"Bud, are you okay?" Reva asked concerned.  
  
Josh was too distracted to even hear what she said. It took him a few minutes to finally respond.  
  
"I'm fine Reva." Josh then put the picture down and left the room. Reva could tell Josh was lying to her. It wasn't her psychic abilities that told her. She's known Josh too long to except that he's fine.  
  
Minutes later, Cassie arrived at Reva's. She ran to her sister and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Reva what happened? Josh called me and told me Marah is in the hospital and that she may have been raped?" Cassie gave Reva a concerned look.  
  
"We don't know anything else. What Josh told you is pretty much it. But Marah is still unconscious. But Rick said he would call and tell us when she woke up." Reva began to cry. Cassie then directed her to the sofa to sit down.  
  
"My god, Reva, who could do such a thing to a kind and innocent young woman. There wasn't a single soul out there that would want to harm her."  
  
"I don't know Cassie. But whoever it is, I'm gonna make sure they pay." Cassie grabbed Reva's hand to comfort her.  
  
"Reva, one thing I don't understand is who called 911 after Marah was attacked? Josh said when Marah arrived at the hospital no one was with her, at least no one Rick could see."  
  
"You know I wish I knew the answer to that. Whoever it is, I certainly owe him my life." Cassie and Reva got up, said goodbye, and they hugged.  
  
"Call me as soon as you find out anything from Rick, okay?" Cassie headed for the door.  
  
"I will Cassie. Thanks. I love you." Reva said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Love you too, sis." Cassie then left to head back to the Beacon.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cassie finally arrived back at the hotel. She quickly headed to the front desk ready to get back to work. She would do anything to get her mind off of Marah. But first she wanted to go and find Edmund. As she walked in the direction of the stairs, she suddenly ran into one of the hotel guests. It was Jeffrey.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Jeffrey O'Neill himself. Why do you always run into me? Don't you watch where you're going?" Cassie began to get agitated with him. She could no longer look at his dark-bearded face. His presence alone made her skin crawl.  
  
"Well so nice to see you too Mrs. Winslow." Jeffrey sneered at Cassie. "You seem to be in a bad mood today. Oh wait, you're always in a bad mood." Jeffrey began to head up the stairs when Cassie grabbed his arm and turned him around.  
  
"I don't have time to listen to your rude remarks right now. Why don't you go upstairs and go back to your rude and boring life." Cassie rolled her eyes and started to walk past him up the steps when Jeffrey stopped her with "Wait a minute Mrs. Winslow. Is something bugging you? I don't know why I'm even asking, considering you're always like this around me. But there's gotta be something going on. Do you wanna tell me what it is? 'Cause I'm sure you were going to tell me anyway." Jeffrey still had his sarcastic voice.  
"Alright, since you're dying to know I'll tell you. It's about Marah. She's in the hospital. Someone beat her up and possibly raped her too." Cassie's face turned from mean to sad as she told Jeffrey the story.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Marah. Is there anything I can do? You know at least legally." Jeffrey said while hiding the fact that Marah stopped by to see him yesterday.  
  
"No, not right now Jeffrey. But thanks for your concern. I know you don't really know Marah that well. Besides, they haven't caught who did it yet anyway." Cassie left Jeffrey at the bottom of the stairs as she walked up to her room, her sleek body gradually disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Jeffrey waited until Cassie was completely up the stairs before he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Cedar's number. He had to make sure Marah was alright. The guilt of knowing that the last thing they said to each other was hateful words began to eat at his stomach.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital Dr. Bauer kept going to Marah's room to check if her condition had changed. As he walked in he could hear the ventilator go up and down. Her body seemed so lifeless just lying in the bed.  
  
Dr. Bauer walked over to her and put his stethoscope against her chest. Her breathing sounded normal. He also checked the bandages on her face and knew it was time to replace them. As he began to remove the gauzy material, he felt something touch his arm; he looked down at saw it was Marah's hand.  
  
He immediately called the nurses in. Dr. Bauer suddenly felt a relief drift from his shoulders.  
  
"Marah, Marah. Can you hear me?" Rick began to repeat to his groggily patient.  
  
"Where am I?" Marah struggled to get the words out.  
  
"You're in the intensive care unit at Cedars. You've been attacked." Rick found it hard to say the words you've been attacked.  
  
"No, no. This can't be true." Marah became extremely agitated. She kept moving her head around as if she were trying to wake up from a bad dream. She tried to sit up but her body lacked the strength.  
  
"Marah, it's okay. You'll be okay now." Rick assured her. "I'm going to call your parents now. But I'll be right back." Rick quickly left the room as the nurse came in to stay with Marah. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours went by and Marah had still not woken up. But Reva and Josh stayed in the waiting room hoping to hear of any changes in their daughter's condition. They didn't want to call Shane or Cassie because they didn't want to worry them until they found out something solid.

All of a sudden, Ed walked behind the front desk. Reva ran up to him.

"Ed, how's Marah doing? No one has told us anything."

"As far as I know she's still unconscious. You should talk to Rick; he was the one who attended to her when she first arrived." Ed grabbed a chart from the filing cabinet and headed back to the intensive care unit.

Josh began to pace back and forth. He hadn't slept in a few hours. But all he could think about was Marah and what she must be going through. Reva sat in the waiting room chair.

About an hour later, Rick finally came over to them. "Reva and Josh, the nurses did a rape kit and just sent it off to the lab. We should know within a few days what the results are."

"Has she woken up yet?" They both asked not wanting to wait anymore.

"No, not yet. But as soon as she does, I'll call you. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest. Come back tomorrow when you're feeling better." Rick wanted to help take their pain away, but he knew deep down that there wasn't much he could do.

"No, Rick we can't go home. We won't feel better until our daughter wakes up. We are going to stay here for as long as it takes." Rick nodded and left the room to check if Marah's condition had improved at all over these past few hours.

Chapter 4

The next day, Reva and Josh decided it would be best to go home. They figured they weren't doing anyone any good by being at the hospital. If Dr. Bauer found out anything new, he promised he would call.

That morning the Lewis's were awaked by dull ringing. Josh groggily tried to pin point where the sound was coming from. Reva beat him to it, sat up and answered the phone.

"Yes â Oh hiâNo nothing newâShe's still in the hospitalâThanks for your concern." Reva slowly hung up the phone as Josh entered the living room.

"Who was that?" Josh went over to the fireplace and took a picture of Marah off of the mantle.

"It was Mary from the television studio. She heard about Marah and wanted to know how we were holding up."

"That's the fifth one this morning. Well, at least we know people care." Josh continued staring at his daughter's young, beautiful face. He began to think back to when she was a little girl and she skinned her knee. She came to him with weepy eyes wanting her daddy to take the pain away. He always kissed it and put a Band-Aid on it. Marah always felt better afterward. Josh then began to think _if only I could kiss the pain and make it go away now._

"Bud, are you okay?" Reva asked concerned.

Josh was too distracted to even hear what she said. It took him a few minutes to finally respond.

"I'm fine Reva." Josh then put the picture down and left the room. Reva could tell Josh was lying to her. It wasn't her psychic abilities that told her. She's known Josh too long to except that he's fine.

Minutes later, Cassie arrived at Reva's. She ran to her sister and gave her a big hug.

"Reva what happened? Josh called me and told me Marah is in the hospital and that she may have been raped?" Cassie gave Reva a concerned look.

"We don't know anything else. What Josh told you is pretty much it. But Marah is still unconscious. But Rick said he would call and tell us when she woke up." Reva began to cry. Cassie then directed her to the sofa to sit down.

"My god, Reva, who could do such a thing to a kind and innocent young woman. There wasn't a single soul out there that would want to harm her."

"I don't know Cassie. But whoever it is, I'm gonna make sure they pay." Cassie grabbed Reva's hand to comfort her.

"Reva, one thing I don't understand is who called 911 after Marah was attacked? Josh said when Marah arrived at the hospital no one was with her, at least no one Rick could see."

"You know I wish I knew the answer to that. Whoever it is, I certainly owe him my life." Cassie and Reva got up, said goodbye, and they hugged.

"Call me as soon as you find out anything from Rick, okay?" Cassie headed for the door.

"I will Cassie. Thanks. I love you." Reva said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Love you too, sis." Cassie then left to head back to the Beacon.

Chapter 5

Cassie finally arrived back at the hotel. She quickly headed to the front desk ready to get back to work. She would do anything to get her mind off of Marah. But first she wanted to go and find Edmund. As she walked in the direction of the stairs, she suddenly ran into one of the hotel guests. It was Jeffrey.

"Oh, if it isn't Jeffrey O'Neill himself. Why do you always run into me? Don't you watch where you're going?" Cassie began to get agitated with him. She could no longer look at his dark-bearded face. His presence alone made her skin crawl.

"Well so nice to see you too Mrs. Winslow." Jeffrey sneered at Cassie. "You seem to be in a bad mood today. Oh wait, you're always in a bad mood." Jeffrey began to head up the stairs when Cassie grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"I don't have time to listen to your rude remarks right now. Why don't you go upstairs and go back to your arrogant and boring life." Cassie rolled her eyes and started to walk past him up the steps when Jeffrey stopped her with: "Wait a minute Mrs. Winslow. Is something bugging you? I don't know why I'm even asking, considering you're always like this around me. But there's gotta be something going on. Do you wanna tell me what it is? 'Cause I'm sure you were going to tell me anyway." Jeffrey still had his sarcastic voice.

"Alright, since you're dying to know I'll tell you. It's about Marah. She's in the hospital. Someone beat her up and possibly raped her too." Cassie's face turned from mean to sad as she told Jeffrey the story.

"I'm sorry to hear about Marah. Is there anything I can do? You know at least legally." Jeffrey said while hiding the fact that Marah stopped by to see him yesterday.

"No, not right now Jeffrey. But thanks for your concern. I know you don't really know Marah that well. Besides, they haven't caught who did it yet anyway." Cassie left Jeffrey at the bottom of the stairs as she walked up to her room, her sleek body gradually disappearing into the darkness.

Jeffrey waited until Cassie was completely up the stairs before he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Cedar's number. He had to make sure Marah was alright. The guilt of knowing that the last thing they said to each other was hateful words began to eat at his stomach.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Dr. Bauer kept going to Marah's room to check if her condition had changed. As he walked in he could hear the ventilator go up and down. Her body seemed so lifeless just lying in the bed.

Dr. Bauer walked over to her and put his stethoscope against her chest. Her breathing sounded normal. He also checked the bandages on her face and knew it was time to replace them. As he began to remove the gauzy material, he felt something touch his arm; he looked down at saw it was Marah's hand.

He immediately called the nurses in. Dr. Bauer suddenly felt a relief drift from his shoulders.

"Marah, Marah. Can you hear me?" Rick began to repeat to his groggily patient.

"Where am I?" Marah struggled to get the words out.

"You're in the intensive care unit at Cedars. You've been attacked." Rick found it hard to say the words _you've been attacked_.

"No, no. This can't be true." Marah became extremely agitated. She kept moving her head around as if she were trying to wake up from a bad dream. She tried to sit up but her body lacked the strength.

"Marah, it's okay. You'll be okay now." Rick assured her. "I'm going to call your parents now. But I'll be right back." Rick quickly left the room as the nurse came in to stay with Marah.


End file.
